1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including an acceleration sensor for drop detection and an electronic apparatus control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, according to a reduction in size of an HDD (Hard Disk Drive), the HDD is mounted on a portable electronic apparatus such as a portable music player.
Since such a portable electronic apparatus is often carried by a user, the portable electronic apparatus is likely to drop. Therefore, the portable electronic apparatus mounted with the HDD includes an acceleration sensor for drop detection and performs an operation for retracting a head of the HDD when the acceleration sensor detects a drop start state (see, for example, JP-A-2005-11474).